1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical receptacle and, more particularly, to a panel-mounted duplex receptacle which is capable of being ganged with additional such receptacles to form a power terminal strip. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a scrapless contact strip for use in such receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Duplex electrical receptacles having two electrical outlets in each of which an electrical plug is insertable are well known. Such prior art receptacles were, however, not readily mounted in, nor removable from, a cutout formed in a panel. In addition, such prior art receptacles typically had to be individually terminated from one receptacle to the next by various time-consuming methods employing such components as screw terminals, solder lugs, push-on connectors, etc.
It also is well known to provide power terminal strips, each consisting of a plurality of electrical outlets arranged in a row to provide multiple tap-off points from which electrical power can be obtained. The prior art power terminal strips typically consisted of single outlets arranged in a row and interconnected in parallel. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, such power terminal strips required twice as many terminations per individual outlet, and by their construction were expensive.
Also, such prior art receptacles frequently had exposed terminals extending out of their backs which required deep channels in the latter in order to provide the necessary minimum spacings between terminals. The individual termination of each receptacle in a terminal strip was burdensome and an added expense, and the additional wiring required to connect additional electrical outlets in a given power terminal strip was a laborious, painstaking, time-consuming and an expensive task.
It also is known from the prior art to provide electrically-conducting hot power, neutral power and ground contact strips within each electrical receptacle. These contact strips connect the outlets to an external source of electrical power. The known contact strips, however, were frequently of less efficient, single-wipe construction and incorporated terminating methods that required additional parts or labor needed to provide an acceptable connection between adjacent outlets.